Liquefy
Your body becomes liquid and you appear to melt into a puddle of goo. Your size does not change, but your type becomes Ooze. Your ability scores remain the same, but you gain temporary Hit Points equal to your Manifester Level. If you are slain while under the effect of this power, you revert to your original form--but remain dead. When in this form, you gain the following traits: *You gain a slam attack that deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage. *You gain the ability to exist comfortably in water without breathing indefinitely, and you gain a swim speed equal to your land speed. *You gain immunity to critical hits, sneak attacks, stunning, and paralysis. *You gain amorphous evasion. If you are affected by an effect that has a Reflex save for a reduced effect and you make the save, you are unaffected by the effect. On a successful save, you may also make a 5' step. *You gain the ability to pass through gaps and aopening as small as an inch in diameter. *You gain the ability to see in all directions and are immune to flanking. *You gain Tremorsense out to 60'. You retain all supernatural and psi-like special attacks and special qualities of your normal form, except for those requiring a body part that the new form does not have, if any. You keep all extraordinary special attacks and special qualities derived from class levels, but you lose any benefits of the racial traits of your normal form. If you have a template, special abilities it provides are likewise not retained. You can communicate via telepathy with all creatures in a 60' radius that you share a language with. You retain any manifesting ability you had in your original form, but lose any spellcasting ability--unless you use the Silent Spell and Still Spell feats. You can freely designate the new form’s minor physical qualities--such as color and general appearance--within the normal ranges for an ooze. When the change occurs, your equipment melds into the new form and becomes nonfunctional. When you revert to your normal form, any objects previously melded into the new form reappear in the same location on your body they previously occupied and are once again functional. Any new items you wore in the assumed form and can’t wear in your normal form fall off and land at your feet; any that you could wear in either form or carry in a body part common to both forms (mouth, hands, or the like) at the time of reversion are still held in the same way. Any part of the body or piece of equipment that is separated from the whole reverts to its normal form. Augment For each 3 additional power points you spend, you gain an additional slam attack that deals 1d8 damage. If you spend an additional 4 power points, your size category increases one step, as if you had also manifested the expansion power. This ability does not stack with the effects of the expansion power. Category:Psychometabolism powers Category:4th level egoist powers